LABIOS COMPARTIDOS
by Black Pearl B
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome mantienen una relación amorosa a escondidas de sus respectivas parejas, pero lo que ellos no saben, es que Kikyo y Koga también mantienen en secreto su relación. ¿Qué pasará cuando la verdad salga a la luz?
1. Chapter 1

**Labios Compartidos**

**Capítulo 1: "Nuestro lugar de siempre" **

Un BMW negro de reciente modelo se estacionó en el lugar de siempre, el conductor del auto observó su reloj, las manecillas aún marcaban las 8:30 pm, hizo una mueca ya que tenía que esperar media hora para que dieran las 9:00.

Estaba impaciente por verla, sólo habían pasado cinco días desde su último encuentro y se le había hecho una eternidad, el sólo hecho de no tenerla entre sus brazos, el no sentir su cuerpo cálido sobre el de él, el llevar siempre su aroma impregnado en su piel, lo estaban asfixiando, incluso hasta matarlo lentamente.

Suspiró y volvió a ver su reloj.

-8:35 – dijo con profundo pesar.

Gruñó por sus adentros, en estos momentos era cuando el tiempo debía pasar deprisa y no lento.

Se recargó en el respaldo de cuero negro del asiento, no había otra cosa mas que hacer , sólo esperarla, antes de salir de su oficina le habló a su prometida y le mintió diciéndole que tenia un asuntos de negocios que hacer y que no lo esperara dormido, pero en lugar de reclamarle ella sólo parecía como no importarle, como si le creyera cada una de sus mentiras incluso ella también se mostraba impaciente por terminar la llamada así que prefirió no preguntarle nada más ni comentarle nada y colgó su celular.

El silencio lo mataba, así que encendió la radio y en la estación transmitían una canción de la cual desconocía el nombre pero se podía reflejar con la realidad.

"**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente, el pedazo que me toca de ti"**

Si, era verdad lo que decía toda la letra y más esa estrofa, cada vez que ella no estaba a su lado se volvía loco de ira con el simple hecho de imaginar que su novio ocupaba su lugar junto a ella ya estaba harto de vivir así, mas bien sabia que si esta relación clandestina se llegaba a saber, no solo uno saldría lastimado, si no dos.

"**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida, te amo aunque estés compartida"**

Mejor apagó la radio, esa canción lo deprimía aun más, volvió a ver su reloj, y esta vez faltaban diez minutos para el encuentro.

-Tan sólo diez – se dijo así mismo – Sólo diez- cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sus ojos dorados tomaron un intenso brillo de felicidad.

Las luces de un coche llamaron su atención, abrió los ojos y observó a un Audi a4 Sedan de color rojo se estacionaba justo en frente de su BMW y se incorporó en su asiento.

La conductora apagó las luces del auto, llevaba gafas de color negro no podía ver sus ojos pero sabía que detrás de esos lentes oscuros se notaba la felicidad al verlo, ella esbozó una sonrisa desde su autos, él asintió y le regresó la sonrisa de la misma forma, dulce y tierna.

Ambos bajaron lentamente desde sus respectivos autos, avanzaron unos pasos para estar un poco cerca, permanecieron así, mirándose uno al otro sin atreverse a dar un paso más por temor de romper el mágico momento.

La joven lo observó, se vería hermoso el día de hoy, con ese traje en color negro, una camisa azul cielo, no llevaba corbata como lo acostumbraba y en cambio sólo tenía los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados.

Y él, él sólo la contemplaba como algo bello y delicado, era hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, llevaba una falda de ejecutiva por encima de las rodillas en color azul marino, una blusa blanca, saco del mismo color de la falda y unos zapatos en color negro, no podía reprimir ese impulso de tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerla suya.

La joven se quitó sus gafas de sol para dejar al descubierto sus ojos chocolates, no pudo permanecer ni un segundo lejos de él y corrió a sus brazos y él la recibió gustoso. El joven la apretó fuerte contra su pecho y era como si no quería dejarla ir nunca de su lado, enseñarle que su único lugar era aquí, con él, en los últimos minutos sentía que no podía más, que si ella no acudiría a la cita era capaz de cometer una tontería.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Inuyasha – dijo Kagome recargando su cabeza contra el ancho pecho de Inuyasha para poder aspirar más su fragancia masculina, alzó la vista y le regalo otra sonrisa al ver sus ojos dorados

-Yo más Kagome – el ojidorado acarició sus las delicadas mejillas de la joven a quien estaba abrazando – Sentía que iba a morir si no llegabas e incluso estuve a punto de…

Kagome puso un dedo en la tierna boca de Inuyasha para obligarlo a callar, lo conocía perfectamente bien, era capaz de buscarla a su casa, armaría un escándalo en frente de su familia y eso ella no lo podía permitir.

-En estos momentos no tiene caso que hablemos de eso – pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha y él la abrazó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo – La noche es nuestra – susurró cerca de sus labios – Y debemos aprovechar cada segundo que estemos juntos, ya no sabremos cuando volveremos a vernos

Inuyasha asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego la tomó de la mano, abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto del BMW y la ayudó a tomar asiento, posteriormente el subió, metió la llave en la ranura del volante y antes de encender el auto, observó a la joven de cabello azabache, le regaló otra sonrisa, ella se la devolvió, pero lo que no advirtió Kagome fue cuando Inuyasha la tomó de la nunca y la acercó a él y a sus labios.

Ambos fundieron sus labios con un solo beso, estaba cargado de pasión, anhelos y deseos, el ojidorado se vio obligado a irrumpir el maravilloso encuentro, ya que si seguía besándola era probable que le hiciera el amor dentro del auto, la besó en la frente, en las mejillas, en el mentón y por último en la curva de su cuello, le guiñó un ojo y encendió el motor.

-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad – ordenó

-Pero Inuyasha – Kagome se quejó un poco

-Sólo póntelo amor – el asintió – Te llevo deseando todo el día, que no me importa la velocidad en la que vaya, con tal de llevarte a nuestro de siempre, donde podamos estar solos los dos y pueda hacerte mía

Kagome se sonrojó ante las palabras de Inuyasha, asintió y se puso el cinturón de seguridad y el ojidorado puso en marcha el auto.

Observaba las calles oscuras mientras Inuyasha conducía hacia uno de sus dos departamentos, se hizo costumbre citarse en el mismo parque y dejar allí su coche para evitar cualquier tipo de sospechas, ella sabía que su prometida desconocía la existencia de ese departamento, pues él lo compró justamente un mes de su encentro y ella misma le había ayudado con la decoración, cualquier vecino que los observaba entrar pensaban que eran novios o incluso esposos, pero ignoraban la realidad.

Inuyasha estacionó el coche y ayudó a Kagome a bajar, entraron y saludaron al vigilante del edificio y este les regresó el saludo, subieron al ascensor hasta uno de los últimos pisos.

Caminaron por el pasillo al salir del ascensor, en ese momento una señora de la tercera edad salía con un perro en sus brazos, al verlos los saludó con un "bunas noches" y por ultimo les regaló una sonrisa, a lo que ellos hicieron lo mismo.

-Por lo menos estos vecinos son mas tranquilos que los otros – el joven bromeo, ya que sus vecinos del otro departamento eran diferentes a ellos, Kagome arqueó una ceja y le dio un golpecito en el hombro – Era broma – dijo Inuyasha ofendido

Al llegar a la puerta del departamento Inuyasha buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su saco, luego introdujo la llave en la ranura de la puerta y retiró el seguro, la abrió y como buen caballero le cedió el paso a la mujer que tenia a un lado.

Al entrar el ojidorado encendió las luces y la habitación se iluminó, Kagome dejo a un lado su bolso y tomó asiento en uno de los sofás.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó Inuyasha

-No sé ¿Qué tienes?

-Em..- el ojidorado roló los ojos – Buena pregunta, deja averiguar

Antes de ir a la pequeña cantina se quitó su saco y lo colgó en el perchero, se remangó las mangas de la camisa y fue directo a la cantina a buscar algo de tomar, solo había Whisky, Brandy, Tequila y por ultimo Champan.

Sabía de sobra que no tenía que preguntarle que prefería tomar, pues ya conocía la respuesta, tomó dos copas y la botella de Champan.

Se unió con ella en el sofá, abrió la botella y sirvió las dos copas, una se la dio a su amada y la otra era para él.

-Salud – dijo la joven extendiendo la copa hacia Inuyasha antes de darle el primer trago

-¿Y por que brindamos? – preguntó Inuyasha acariciando uno de sus mechones

-Por que esta velada no acabe pronto

Ambos chocaron las copas y le dieron el primer trago al champan, no decían nada, permanecían en silencio, los dos pensaban lo mismo ¿Quién seria el primero en tomar la iniciativa?.

Kagome se quitó los zapatos de tacón ya que la estaban matando, y se relajó un poco, en cambio Inuyasha solo la contemplaba, la observaba como algo hermoso en su vida.

-¿En que piensas? – preguntó Kagome

Inuyasha dejó su copa en la mesita que tenia en frente, hizo lo mismo con la de Kagome, luego la tomó por las muñecas y la acercó a él para besarla y ese fue el pequeño empujón que necesitaban para darle rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Kagome lo hizo más intenso, ya que se sentó en cima de las piernas de Inuyasha, lo besaba como si la vida dependiera de eso, metiendo su lengua por la cavidad de ese hombre, quería que la hiciera suya ya, en estos momentos.

-Hazme tuya – le susurró al oído

El ojidorado acariciaba la curva que formaban sus muslos, acarició su cintura por debajo del saco y se lo quitó, desfajó su camisa y se la desabrochó lentamente para descubrir un sostén de color negro que cubría los senos de Kagome.

La besaba en la curva de su cuello, en su pecho, mientras sus manos le quitaban la blusa junto con el sostén y arrojaba las prendas en un rincón, se humedeció la lengua al ver los encantadores y redondos pechos, cubrió uno con su mano y mientras que saboreaba el otro con su lengua, Kagome comenzó a sentir el fuego correr por su cuerpo y se pegaba más al de Inuyasha, exigiéndole más.

Él también la deseaba ya que un dolor su entrepierna le clamaba por que fuera aliviado y la única cuera era hacerle el amor a esa mujer.

Se levantó con ella en brazos y la joven enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Inuyasha mientras lo abrazaba fuerte por el cuello, pero ella iba desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

Entró torpemente a la habitación y la tendió con cuidado en la cama, no hizo falta que encendiera la luz, después de todo era maravilloso hacerlo con la luz apagada, Kagome le quitó la camisa a Inuyasha y la arrojó a un lado de la habitación.

Ella se apoyó con los codos sobre el colchón mientras observaba a Inuyasha desnudarse hasta quedarse en bóxers, él se acercó a ella y se puso de rodillas para quitarle las medias, acariciaba sus piernas con cuidado y lograba arrebatarle suspiros de deseo a la joven, subió una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de la falda de la joven para rosar con sus dedos su intimidad.

El corazón de Kagome parecía una bomba de tiempo debido a las potentes caricias de Inuyasha, arqueó su espalda al sentir sus moverse por su intimidad.

-Por favor Inuyasha…- rogó casi sin aliento

El ojidorado terminó por desnudarla ya que el fuego lo iba consumiendo por dentro, quería deslizarse en su interior, sentirla y hacerla suya por ese breve tiempo, porque aunque ella estuviera con otro, siempre sería de él.

Inuyasha penetró en su interior con fuerza, gruñó de placer al sentir el húmedo interior de Kagome, sus movimientos fueron lentos al principio, pero a medida que el deseo aumentaba, más intensos se hacían, sus cuerpos se hicieron uno mismo.

En ese momento sólo existían ella y él, olvidándose de lo que los rodeaba.

Continuara.

**Hola.**

**Bueno, aquí con una historia más, espero que les guste, tengo pensado hacer sólo cinco capítulos o no sé, todo depende de cómo ande la inspiración (o la imaginación).**

**Nos vemos**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Somos algo más**

Miraba el televisor, le cambiaba constantemente de canal ya que nada le llama la atención, así que mejor apago el televisor y encendió la radio. En la estación esa canción que se reflejaba a su relación sentimental.

Si tan sólo ella no estuviera a lado de su mejor amigo, no dudaría en pedirle matrimonio, pero no, se tenía que conformar con el poco tiempo que ambos podían compartir.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? ¿Pensaría en él, estaría en los brazos de su amigo? Ante ese último pensamiento le desgarró el corazón, él debía estar a su lado, sabía que tenía novia, la amaba y de eso no había duda, pero no la amaba tanto como a ella.

"**Es algo más que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia"**

Su amor por ella iba más allá, pero qué era más importante ¿Su amistad o el amor de una mujer? Un amigo no se podía recuperar de la noche a la mañana, ¿Y una mujer? Bueno, hay miles, al cabo el dicho dice que a los hombres les toca 7 mujeres por cabeza, pero ninguna sería igual a ella, si quería a sus siete mujeres, todas tendrían que ser ella.

"**Y yo sé que no es querer, porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder"**

Mejor apagó la radio, ese tipo de canciones lo deprimía, miró su reloj, su novia ya había salido de la oficina, tomó su celular dispuesto a marcarle, pero se quedó jugando con el aparato entre sus manos, mejor no, tal vez ella estaba cansada y necesitaba un descanso, así que dejó el teléfono móvil en una mesita, se levantó del sofá dispuesto a irse a dormir cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza confundido, pues que él recordaba no había citado a nadie. Encogió sus hombros y avanzó hacía la puerta, observó por la mirilla y su corazón dio un pequeño salto, ahí estaba la dueña de sus pensamientos.

Retiró el seguro y abrió la puerta, y al ver ese hermoso cabello largo y sedoso, esos ojos profundamente negros y cautivadores el pulso se le aceleró.

-Kikyo ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

Ella lo miró de arriba a bajo, se la había pasado toda la tarde pensando en ir a verlo, pero simplemente no se desidia sino hasta cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta de su departamento, fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus propios pies la habían llevado hacia él.

Esbozó una sonrisa, había esperado tanto tiempo para ver esos ojos azules que la enamoraban cada vez.

-¿Puedo pasar, Koga?

-Claro

Koga se hizo a un lado y abrió aun más la puerta para dejar pasar a Kikyo.

Kikyo entró al departamento de Koga, dejó su bolsa en el sofá en donde él había estado sentado, giró sobre sus talones y lo vio recargado en el marco de la entrada, con los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan sexy, era el hombre que siempre había deseado, sino estuviera prometida con Inuyasha, ése hombre sería su prometido.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? – preguntó amablemente

Lo único que quería ella, era que la tomara entre sus brazos, la besara profundamente y la hiciera suya.

Ella extendió sus brazos para invitarlo a que se acercara a ella y la abrazara. Koga esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a ella, pasó sus brazos por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, se perdió en sus ojos y por último la besó.

El beso se hizo más demandante, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación para hacerla suya, tenía que aprovechar ese poco tiempo que podía compartir con ella, ya que no sabía cuantos días pasarían para volver a estar juntos.

Permanecían abrazados el uno al otro, Kagome pasó sus delgados dedos por la melena de Inuyasha, él la besó de nuevo y le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? – preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio - ¿Hasta cuando vamos a permanecer así?

-No lo sé Kagome – respondió Inuyasha con un profundo suspiro – Por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están

-¿Dejarlas cómo están? – ella repitió las ultimas palabras de Inuyasha y se apartó un poco de él – Esto no es justo – dijo la joven – No es justo para los cuatro. Tanto Kikyo como Koga deben saber la verdad

Inuyasha trató de atraer a Kagome nuevamente a su lado pero ella se había levantado de la cama, él se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y observó como se vestía.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó el joven

-¿No ves? Me visto – dijo molesta, tomando sus pantaletas para ponérselas

-Deja eso y ven aquí conmigo

-Ya es tarde – la joven negó molesta

Estaba enfadada, sus citas a escondidas eran peligrosas ¿Qué pasaría si alguien los veía juntos?

Lo mejor era decir la verdad, ya no quería vivir en las sombras, quería gritarle al mundo entero que amaba a Inuyasha Taisho, pero eso traería problemas, todos los juzgarían, incluso Koga y Kikyo.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la dejo caer sobre la cama para después colocarse arriba de ella sin dejar caer su peso.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – volvió a preguntar mirándola a los ojos

-Me voy a casa – respondió tratando de liberarse, pero Inuyasha dejo caer más su cuerpo - ¿Podrías quitárteme de encima? Necesito vestirme

-No – él negó – Tú no te vas hasta que yo lo diga ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? Hace unos momentos no estabas así

Quería darle una bofetada, quería decirle que era un estúpido, pero estar frente a él y en esa posición, simplemente hacia que sus defensas se redujeran.

-¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? – preguntó y él asintió – Pasa que ya no soporto esta situación Inuyasha – dijo la joven y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar – Ya no quiero vivir a escondidas de nadie. Kikyo y Koga no se lo merecen

-¿Estas consiente de lo que puede pasar? Kikyo es mi prometida, Koga es mi mejor amigo y…

-Y tú solo te acuestas con su novia – lo interrumpió Kagome

Ese fue un golpe bajo para Inuyasha, no era así, él la amaba, pero no quería perder a su mejor amigos.

Kagome estaba esperando una respuesta por parte de Inuyasha, pero al ver que no decía nada, se escabullo entre sus brazos, tomó su falda y fue a la sala a buscar el resto de su ropa, Inuyasha no había ido a detenerla, así que cuando terminó de vestirse, agarró su bolso, salió del departamento y del edificio. Paró a un taxi y le dio la dirección donde estaba su coche.

Una vez que llegó a su destino, le pagó al chofer y bajó del taxi.

Abrió su bolso para buscar las llaves del coche, cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y la hacia girar, el corazón de la joven dio un pequeño salto al ver a Inuyasha.

El ojidorado la miró y la besó con pasión….y ella, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Te amo Kagome – susurró Inuyasha interrumpiendo el beso –Es lo único que quiero que sepas

-Yo también te amo

Koga estaba en la pequeña cantina preparando dos bebidas, tenía sólo el pantaloncillo de la pijama, mientras que Kikyo llevaba la camisa. Ella estaba sentada en un banquito observando al hombre que amaba.

Tenía un buen cuerpo y lo reconocía, si tan solo ella no estuviera comprometida con Inuyasha, si tan sólo Kagome no fuera la pareja de Koga, en estos momentos ella ya estaría casada con él.

-Aquí tiene señorita – dijo Koga esbozando una sonrisa – Una margarita, especialidad de la casa – le giñó un ojo y la besó –Te amo demasiado

-Lo sé. Koga…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar - ¿Crees que sea correcto decirle a Inuyasha lo que pasa entre nosotros dos?

El ojiazul hizo a un lado el trago que se había preparado, se puso serio de inmediato, era y no era correcto. Estaba en juego su amistad, pero también su amor.

-No lo sé – dijo con sinceridad – Pero habría que buscar la forma en como se lo vamos a decir, tanto a él como Kagome

-¿Cómo crees que Kagome lo tome?

-Ella es una mujer comprensiva – se encogió de hombros – Estoy seguro que lo entendería. El que me preocupa es Inuyasha

Al día siguiente, Kagome entró a su oficina seguida por su mejor amiga, Sango.

Ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con la relación de Kagome e Inuyasha, pues ella misma se lo había confesado, al principio la joven se había enfadado con ella, pero después trató de aconsejarle que le dijera la verdad a Koga, pero Kagome sabía que no era sencillo.

Una traición jamás se olvidaba.

-Por cierto, Koga habló y dijo que pasaría por ti – comentó Sango – Mencionó que hizo una reservación en tu restaurante favorito. Creo que debes aprovechar ese momento para decirle lo que está pasando, es mejor

-No lo sé – ella negó – No quiero que Inuyasha y Koga terminen peleados por mi culpa

-No solo es tú eres culpable, también Inuyasha

Kagome no dijo nada pues sabía que Sango tenía razón, pero no quería pensar en nada que no fuera Inuyasha, la noche anterior en la que habían tenido un hermoso encuentro, había sido la mejor y no se arrepentía de nada.

Esa tarde se la paso en su oficina, ella trabajaba como diseñadora de modas y sus modelos estaban siempre en las portadas de revistas.

Su novio Koga e Inuyasha poseían un despacho de Arquitectos, ambos se encargaban en el diseño de edificios y eran considerados como los mejores.

Después de haber estado un rato en su oficina, se retiró y fue a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, ya que Koga pasaría por ella. Una vez lista Koga fue por ella y la llevó a un lujoso restaurante, preguntó por su reservación a un mesero y este lo llevó a su mesa, pero antes de llegar Kagome vio a Inuyasha y a Kikyo en la misma mesa que ambos iban a ocupar.

-Los estábamos esperando – dijo Inuyasha levantándose de la silla para saludando a su amigo y después a Kagome – Kagome, siempre tan hermosa – tomó la mano de Kagome y la besó

-Gracias Inuyasha – Kagome esbozó una sonrisa

-Kikyo también te ves radiante – comentó Koga

-Siempre tan amable Koga – dijo Kikyo entre sonrisas

-No es por ser amable, es la verdad

El mesero les entregó la carta del menú, ordenaron y poco tiempo después ya estaban cenando.

La velada había tomado un tono agradable, ambas parejas estaban disfrutando de ese momento, conversando animadamente, pero ocultando lo que habían vivido la noche anterior.

Continuara…

**Hola!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo.**

**Hasta luego**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Cómo empezó todo, una despedida y una ruptura**

Kagome e Inuyasha aprovechaban para mirarse el uno al otro, ella no podía dejar de verlo, lucía tan hermoso, pero le desgarraba verlo con Kikyo, como deseaba que las cosas fueran distintas, que ella estuviera en su lugar y así no poder ocultar sus sentimientos. El amor a escondidas la estaba consumiendo día a día, era posible que la verdad saliera tarde o temprano, porque por más que lo trataran de ocultar, las mentiras saldrían a la luz por si mismas, sin que nadie las presionara.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿Cómo fue que ambos habían terminado enamorados?

Esbozó una débil sonrisa al recordarlo, ese día ella viajaba a Francia para presentar su nueva colección primavera-verano, estaba en un uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Paris, y fue hay donde vio a Inuyasha, ambos se la habían pasado platicando toda la tarde y luego ella lo invitó a su presentación, cosa que el peliblanco no se había negado, en primera fila ahí estaba, disfrutando del desfile.

Después se habían ido a cenar y al calor de las copas habían terminado por hacer el amor, en un principio ambos se habían avergonzado de su acto, pues sabían que tenían pareja, que su novio era amigo de Inuyasha, que ella era amiga de Kikyo, así que habían guardado su distancia, pero la atracción que experimentaron era más fuerte que ellos, así que se vieron a escondidas y terminaron enamorados.

Por otra parte, Kikyo y Koga ya tenían más tiempo juntos, de hecho, ambos aprovecharon el viaje de Kagome e Inuyasha para formalizar su "relación" – si eso era lo que se podía llamar – No le gustaba traicionar a su amigo de esa manera, pero la vida no te dice de quien debes o no enamorarte, el corazón es terco y no obedece ninguna orden.

Por más que fingiera no podía hacerlo, quería tomar a Kikyo entre sus brazos y decirle a Inuyasha toda la verdad, que estaba enamorado de ella y ella de él, que ambos querían ser libres y felices para amarase, pero era su amigo y no podía hacerle eso y menos a Kagome, ya que ella era una buena mujer que no se merecía una canallada como esa.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si ella notaba sus ausencias, si algunas veces se daba cuenta de su comportamiento, por lo que veía ella ignoraba lo que estaba pasando entre Kikyo y él.

_-Cómo desearía que te dieras cuenta de lo que pasa – _Se dijo así mismo mirando a la mujer que estaba a su lado

En ese momento se apagaron las luces del restaurante y en el centro de la pista apareció un cantante, llevaba puesto un traje en color negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos negros.

Tomó el micrófono y la orquesta comenzó a tocar una balada, Koga invitó a bailar a Kikyo ya que Kagome pocas veces le gustaba bailar, ella aceptó y ambos se fueron al centro de la pista dejando solos a Kagome e Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miraba de arriba a bajo a Kagome, se veía tan hermosa, esa mujer podría enloquecerlo si ella se lo propusiera, en ese momento el podría llevársela de allí para llevarla a un lugar más intimo donde podrían estar los dos, esbozó una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento, tomó su copa de vino y bebió de ella un trago.

Quería detener el tiempo en sus manos, ya que no sabría cuando la volvería a ver, quería llevarse de ella su hermosa imagen.

-Estás hermosa – dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos

-Tú igual – respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa

Kagome tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, tenía que convencer a Inuyasha de decirle la verdad tanto a Koga como a Kikyo, ya que la próxima semana ella viajaría por a Londres, luego a París y por último a Italia todo para presentar su nueva colección y no regresaría sino hasta dentro de tres meses o más.

-Inuyasha….-vaciló un poco

-Dime

-¿Cuándo les diremos la verdad? – preguntó señalando con la mirada a las dos personas que bailaban alegremente

Inuyasha se incomodó con la pregunta, si quería decirle la verdad a su amigo, pero no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado, además estaba en juego su amistad y eso no le convenía, estaba entre la espada y la pared, su amigo y la mujer que ama ¿Cuál de las dos era la mejor elección?

-No es el momento Kagome – el ambarino negó con la cabeza

-Nunca es el momento – dijo un poco molesta – Si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, ya no podrá ser, este fin de semana viajo a Londres y no regresaré dentro de tres meses

-¿Viajas a Londres? – abrió los ojos de par en par, pues no tenía ni la menor idea de que ella haría un viaje tan largo – No me lo habías comentado, Koga no me dijo nada

-Seguramente si lo hizo, pero no le presaste atención – respondió en tono sarcástico, la respuesta de Inuyasha la dejó en estado de Shock, sabía perfectamente que él le iba a responder eso, así que ella ya tenía una solución a todo este lío – Creo que lo mejor será dejarnos de ver por un tiempo

-¡¿Dejarnos de ver? – Preguntó sorprendido, él no quería dejarla de ver, quería estar a su lado, amarla – No Kagome

-Si Inuyasha – ella asintió – Hasta que no estés seguro de lo que quieres hablamos

-…..

Justamente en ese momento llegaban Koga y Kikyo y ocupaban sus lugares respectivamente, obligando al peliblanco a callar.

Kagome miró a Koga y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos irnos? – Preguntó la pelinegra – No me siento muy bien

-Claro – él asintió

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares y se despidieron de Inuyasha y Kikyo, Kagome no quiso despedirse de Inuyasha con un beso en la mejilla, sino más bien con un saludo de mano y una mirada seria, que a la vez reflejaba tristeza.

Kikyo observó que Inuyasha se había puesto serio repentinamente.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kagome? – preguntó ella

-No sé, tal vez tuvo mucho trabajo – explicó el ambarino – O no sé

La verdad era que estaba desconsolado, jamás se había imaginado que ella hubiera tomado una decisión como esa, la amaba profundamente, pero no podía hacerle daño a su mejor amigo y menos a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Miró a Kikyo y le regaló una débil sonrisa, luego la besó en la mejilla y ambos se retiraron del restaurante y se fueron a su departamento.

Koga estacionó su coche en la entrada de la casa de Kagome, mientras él bailaba con Kikyo había tomado la decisión de terminar con está relación, pues bien sabía que no amaba a Kagome y no quería estar a lado de alguien a quien no amaba, no era justo ni para ella ni para él.

-Koga / Kagome

Hablaron los dos al unisonó

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Koga dándole a Kagome la oportunidad de hablar

-He pensado mucho en nuestra relación – dijo sin basilar

_-¿Tú también? – _Se preguntó así mismo - ¿Qué es lo que has pensado?

-Primero respóndeme esta pregunta – esperó a que Koga asintiera, respiró profundo y se armó de valor - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Él suspiró, lo único que sentía en estos momentos era un cariño que no podía llamarse amor, simplemente la quería como una hermana.

-Y quiero que me respondas con sinceridad – concluyó

-Kagome…- vaciló un poco – Eres una gran mujer, cualquier hombre se sentiría dichoso de tenerte a su lado, pero…- hizo una pausa, tantas veces que pensó en como se lo diría y en estos momentos flaqueaba

-¿Pero qué? – Kagome rompió el silencio - ¿Ya no sientes lo mismo que hace tiempo?

Koga la miró y después de pensarlo varias veces asintió – Así es, ya no siento el mismo amor que sentía por ti hace tiempo, sólo te quiero como una hermana

Al escuchar eso ella se sintió aliviada, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar si Koga le respondía otra cosa.

-¿Y tú? – ahora le tocaba hacer a él la misma pregunta, lo que Kagome respondiera dependía de ser feliz con Kikyo

-Lo mismo que tú – dijo ella – Hace tiempo que ya no siento lo mismo por ti, sólo te veo como un amigo y no es justo para ti, seguramente hay alguien más que te atrae y no quiero intervenir en eso

-¿Alguien te atrae, Kagome?

Ella bajó la cabeza y deseaba responderle que si, pero mejor se quedó callada, alzó la cabeza y miró a su ¿Qué era en estos momentos, novio, amigo?

-No – ella negó – Entonces ¿Amigos? – ella alzó su mano hacia Koga

Su ex novio la miró y le regaló una sonrisa y estrechó su mano con la de ella, después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Amigos, ¿Me prometes que te cuidaras en Londres?

-Claro – ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa

-Cuídate, Kagome y se feliz

-Lo mismo te deseo a ti Koga

Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó del auto, se sentía aliviada, por fin había hablado claro con Koga y él simplemente pareció comprenderla, sentía lo mismo que ella, la verdad era que fue una ruptura limpia, no era como esas relaciones en la que los ex se declaraban la guerra, odio, se lanzaban amenazas entre ellos, para su fortuna ese no era su caso.

Y ahora que había terminado tanto con Koga e Inuyasha, su prioridad era viajar a Londres para su presentación, afortunadamente ya tenía todo listo, había seleccionado a las modelos que viajarían con ella y su amiga Sango estaría a su lado siempre, así que en ese caso no estaría del todo sola.

Aunque por dentro se moriría de estar a lado de Inuyasha.

Metió la llave en el seguro de la puerta, entró a su casa, subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación, donde buscó algo ligero para dormir, se acotó en la cama, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo, pero poco después vino el sueño y mejor decidió dormir, ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

Continuara...

**Hola!**

**Bueno aquí con un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado. por cierto, como dije en el primer capítulo, esta historia podría ser cortita, así que creo que ya vamos para el final, o dependiendo, si quieren que haya más ...ustedes dicen :D**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Besos y Abrazos **

**P e r l a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eran las 11:00 de la noche y él no podía dormir, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala, en cada momento se llevaba las manos a su cabello y enredaba sus largos dedos. Aun no podía creer que Kagome hubiera sido capaz de terminar con él, si ella para él era toda su vida, pero tampoco podía traicionar a un amigo.

Tal vez Kagome tenía razón, lo mejor era que se dieran un tiempo para que el pensara con más claridad sobre lo que deseaba, pero la idea de no tenerla y mucho menos verla dentro de tres meses seguramente terminaría por calcinarlo.

Arto de esos pensamientos mejor se fue a la cama, donde su prometida dormía plácidamente, la contempló y se preguntó así mismo ¿Cuándo dejó de amarla? Recordaba que los primeros meses, incluso el año, habían sido los más felices de sus vidas, pero después la relación se convirtió en rutina al grado de congelarse, ambos eran helo y ninguno se atrevía hablar de eso ¿Sería por miedo?

Se metió a la cama con mucho cuidado para que ella no despertara, antes de dormir la única imagen que llegó a su mente fue la de su dulce Kagome, la soledad sería un lugar tan vacio sin ella.

Pasaron dos días, en el transcurso de ese tiempo, Kagome no había tenido ningún contacto tanto con Inuyasha, Koga incluso con Kikyo pues para evitar eso apagó su teléfono móvil privado y solo usaba el del trabajo.

Ya tenía todo listo para su viaje a Londres, ese día viajaría en un avión privado junto con Sango y sus modelos.

Kagome se encontraba mirando desde una ventana la llegada de los aviones, estaba tan sentimental, no recordaba la última vez que había estado así, añoraba los labios de Inuyasha, sus brazos, su cuerpo, todo de él extrañaba, pero debía ser fuerte, si él no estaba seguro de lo que realmente deseaba, no tenía caso seguir con esa relación.

Sango se acercó a su amiga y le tocó un hombro, Kagome volteo a verla y se encontró con la sonrisa de su amiga.

-Es hora de irnos – informó su amiga

La pelinegra asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, ambas subieron al avión privado junto con las demás modelos y partieron a Londres.

Esa tarde Inuyasha no dejaba de pensar en Kagome, por más que la apartara de su mente ella regresaba a él, frustrado, salió de su oficina para dar un paseo por el centro comercial, tal vez un poco de distracción le vendría bien.

Koga le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que ese día no iría a trabajar, a lo que supo Kagome y él habían terminado, en primer lugar le alegró mucho pues esto significaba que tenía el camino libre con Kagome, pero en segundo lugar no, porque ellos dos ya no estaban más juntos.

Pasaba por distintos locales, cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con algo inesperado, algo que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado, ahí, en un local de helados se encontraban Koga y Kikyo, ella le ofrecía de su helado después lo besaba.

Era un maldito por engañar a Kagome, avanzó hacia ellos con el propósito de encararlos, de reclamarles, pero después se dijo así mismo que no tenía tal derecho, pues él había hecho lo mismo.

Se plantó ante ellos, aclaró su garganta…

-¿Interrumpo?

Kikyo pegó un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, lo mismo que Koga, que al verlo abrió los ojos como platos.

-In…Inuyasha - dijo Kikyo viéndolo a los ojos y al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva

-¿Qué significa esto? – no especificó a quien iba en especial la pregunta, pues miraba a ambos

-No es lo que te imaginas – respondió Kikyo levantándose de la silla –Es…

-¿Imaginarme qué, Kikyo? ¿Acaso le estabas retirando el exceso de helado a Koga con un beso? – sus palabras eran sarcásticas, él había dejado de luchar por Kagome y todo por su amigo, para que él le saliera con una traición

-Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez – intervino Koga levantándose de la silla y poniéndose a un lado de Kikyo para darle todo su apoyo – Kikyo y yo nos amamos

-¿Se aman? – El ojidorado arqueó una ceja - ¿O sea que me han visto la cara de tonto durante todo este tiempo?

-Inuyasha, por favor, déjame explicarte todo – rogó Kikyo

-Creo que todo está muy claro, amos se burlaban a mis espaldas y eso nunca se los voy a perdonar

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar, Kikyo quería ir tras de él pero Koga la detuvo diciéndole que era mejor dejarlo solo y que mañana hablaría con él.

Inuyasha en lugar de ir al departamento que compartía con Kikyo, condujo su auto hasta el departamento que Kagome y él habían adaptado para sus encuentros clandestinos, pero estando en la soledad de esas frías paredes lo hacían pensar con más claridad y encontrar el punto en que las cosas se habían salido de control. No tenía ningún derecho de reclamarles nada a ellos dos, pues él también lo había hecho.

Si tan solo hubiera conocido a Kagome primero, en estos momentos ambos estarían casados y nada de esto habría pasado, pero para su mala fortuna esos pensamientos llegaban tarde, ya que ella misma fue quien tomó la decisión de terminar con la relación, ella ya no se encontraba a su alcance pues ese día había viajado a Londres y quien sabe cuándo volvería (si es que volvía).

Su celular sonaba varias veces, miraba la pantalla para ver quien le hablaba, era Kikyo luego Koga, pero a ninguno les quiso contestar, así que mejor apagó el celular.

Fue directo a una pequeña cantina que estaba en frente de la sala, se sirvió un poco de Whisky, regresó a la sala y encendió la pantalla de plasma que estaba colgada en la pared, para su mala o buena fortuna, el canal en el que estaba, hablaban de moda y justo en ese momento hablaban de Kagome.

Eran dos conductoras, una rubia de ojos azules y una castaña de ojos verdes.

"_Para todas aquellas mujeres que son apasionadas de la moda, les tenemos una muy buena noticia. Pues resulta que la diseñadora Kagome Higurashi llegó a Londres para presentar su nueva colección" –informó la rubia _

_-Así es, a esperar que nuevo nos trae esta joven diseñadora – comentó la castaña – Todos sabemos el gran talento que tiene Kagome, pero veamos que fue lo que nos dijo esta exitosa diseñadora en su primera conferencia de prensa._

_En ese momento pasaron la conferencia de prensa que Kagome había dado varios minutos antes, se le cuestionaba sobre su nueva colección, modelos e incluso en el amor, pero la joven solo respondió que por el momento estaba soltera. _

Terminaron con la nota y en seguida dieron otra, en ese momento Inuyasha prefirió apagar el televisor, quería estar solo, escuchar el silencio y estar acompañado de su botella de Whisky. Ahora los temores lo asechaban, ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome decidiera cambiar de residencia? ¿Qué pasaría si ella no volviera y él jamás la volviera a ver?

Sabía de sobra que se moriría sin tenerla, pues era como si le faltara el aire para respirar, era la mujer que en realidad amaba, pero había que dejar claras las cosas de una vez entre su ex y su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente se encontraba en su despacho cuando llegó Koga.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo su amigo

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Preguntó Inuyasha indiferente –Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Por primera vez deja atrás ese orgullo que no te lleva a nada y escúchame

Inuyasha hizo a un lado unos papeles que estaba revisando – Muy bien ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Kikyo y Kagome

E ojidorado después de tanto meditarlo asintió, pues él bien sabía que de una buena vez debían de hablar, aclarar todo y así poder tener una vida tranquila.

-Muy bien, hablemos – dijo Inuyasha

Koga tomó asiento en una silla y comenzó hablar – Yo nunca quise traicionarte y mucho menos a Kagome, pero el amor llega justo cuando menos te lo esperas y eso fue lo que me pasó con Kikyo. Al verla me enamoré de ella y ella correspondió a ese sentimiento. Ninguno de los dos queríamos traicionar la confianza, no quería lastimar a Kagome y mucho menos a ti, pero al parecer Kagome presentía algo, últimamente la sentía más distante, ya no era la misma así que ambos decidimos terminar con la relación. Y sé muy bien porque lo hizo

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y preguntó -¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¿No se supone que tú me debes responder esa pregunta? – preguntó Koga, pues él mismo sabía que Kagome e Inuyasha se veían a escondidas y que sus dudas habían sido confirmadas ese día en que ellos habían terminado

-No entiendo lo que me quieres preguntar

-Vamos Inuyasha, ambos somos adultos, sé muy bien que entre Kagome y tú hubo algo

-Koga yo….

-No hace falta que lo digas, la vida nos ha puesto una prueba muy dura a los cuatro, solo que Kagome se retiró antes de llegar al final de la meta. Si el motivo fue por ti, mi consejo es que vayas hasta Londres por ella

-¿Cómo me puedes decir eso si Kagome fue tu novia, casi tu prometida?

-¿Y quién soy yo para juzgar a un amigo, cuando yo hice lo mismo? No lo pienses mas y ve por ella

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, le dijo a su secretaria que le reservara el viaje más próximo para Londres. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó su saco, pero antes de irse se despidió de su amigo.

-Gracias Koga

-No me des las gracias, espero que seas feliz con la mujer que amas

-Yo te deseo lo mismo

Y así salió de su oficina con dirección al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a Londres e ir por su amada.

Continuara…

**Hola, bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, lamento la demora y ha llegado el momento que les diga que a esta historia ya le llegó su fin, pues el próximo capítulo será el último(si es que se me ocurre algo más) prometo que habrá un Lemon xD.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo**

**Besos y Abrazos**

**P e r l a**

**PD: Ojalá así fueran todos los amigos jajajaja (no quiero decir que a mí me haya pasado algo similar xD)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"**Cada quien con su cada cual"**

Todo estaba listo para la presentación de su nueva colección que se llevaría en un recinto más importante de todo Londres. Kagome, Sango así como las modelos estaban nerviosas, pero la que estaba más nerviosa de todas era precisamente Kagome, sentía que algo iba a pasar o estaba por pasar, no sabía si sería bueno o malo.

Ayudaba a cada una de las modelos a cambiarse e incluso a maquillarse, y las veía posar por la pasarela, mientras las cámaras captaban cada imagen, veía detrás del escenario a varias famosas que estaban engentadas con los diseños.

No quería que terminara la presentación, pues al finalizar se irían a un hotel lujoso donde harían una privada reunión en donde estarían presentes famosos, su amiga y las propias modelos, pero sabía que tendría ánimo para celebrar, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su corazón estaba en otro lugar.

Cuando terminó la presentación, Kagome salió por la pasarela con todas sus modelos, alguien se acercó a ella y le regaló un ramo de rosas.

Todas se dirigieron al hotel en donde se haría la reunión, que además era donde estaban hospedadas, miró a su amiga Sango platicar con un joven muy guapo, pero cuando ella la vio le regaló una sonrisa, platicó con varias famosas y famosos, pero la conversación no iba más allá.

Entonces alguien le ofreció una copa de vino tinto, ella sin ver quien se la ofrecía, la aceptó y bebió al mismo tiempo.

-Concha y Toro – dijo al reconocer el vino

-Así es, los vinos Chilenos son los más exquisitos – respondió aquel hombre

Kagome al reconocer la voz de ese hombre, alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos dorados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El ojidorado sonrío, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Vine por ti ¿No te gustaría salir de aquí? – preguntó al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la mano

Ella dejó la copa de vino en una mesa y no lo pensó ni dos veces irse con él, salieron de ese pequeño salón y subieron al elevador. Ambos estaban en silencio, se miraban cuando el otro no miraba al otro, entonces, Inuyasha rodeó a Kagome de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él y la besó. Para Kagome todo esto le confundía, pero su principal pregunta era ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Qué había pasado con Kikyo incluso con Koga?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? – preguntó cuando el beso finalizó

-Ya te lo dije, vengo por ti

-No entiendo – ella negó con la cabeza

-¿No entiendes o no quieres entenderlo? – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello – Estoy aquí porque ya no quiero vivir sin ti, no soporto estar lejos de ti. Te necesito

-¿Y qué es lo que va a pasar con Kikyo y Koga?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca y no dejó de abrazara Kagome en cualquier momento, había llegado el memento de decirle que tanto Koga como Kikyo mantenían un secreto el mismo que ellos dos.

-¿Sabes que ellos dos se entienden? – dijo y Kagome negó con la cabeza sin seguir entendiendo ni una sola palabra – Te lo diré con otras palabras para que me entiendas. Koga y Kikyo mantenían una relación a escondidas

-¿Qué?

-Así es – asintió Inuyasha – Una vez los encontré en una plaza comercial besándose, me acerqué y me confirmaron que se amaban, al día siguiente él fue a verme para hablar conmigo con más calma, me había dicho que amaba a Kikyo, que nunca quiso traicionarnos y que además él presentía o más bien sabía que tú y yo sentíamos algo – la aceró más hacia él, la tomó de la mandíbula para verla a los ojos - Me hizo ver que si él era capaz de enfrentarse con su mejor amigo por la mujer que amaba ¿Por qué yo no hacer lo mismo?

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y ambos se soltaron. Kagome lo guió hacia su habitación y ambos entraron en ella.

Pero antes de Kagome se apartara, Inuyasha la tomó del brazo y la volvió atraer hacia su cuerpo para besarla a lo que la joven le correspondió ansiosa.

-Te amo demasiado Kagome – confesó en su oído – Y no puedo dejarte ir tan fácil, eres la mujer de vida

Kagome esbozó una sonrisa, las manos de ambos comenzaron a desprender la ropa del otro, Inuyasha estaba muriendo de deseo por ella, en los días pasados tenía pensamientos de haberla perdido para siempre, ya no podía vivir sin ella, era suya y él era de ella, así estaba escrito.

-¿Qué haces?

Preguntó ella al sentir como desabrochaba su sostén de una manera muy fácil.

-Te deseo en estos momentos, ahora y para siempre…

La tomó entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama donde le hizo el amor de una manera tierna, pasional y a la vez salvaje, pues había pasado mucho tiempo de no hacerle el amor y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar dentro de ella, sentir sus pezones sobre su boca, sentir la manera en la que ella respondía y se arqueaba debajo de él cuando tocaba un ponto sensible que la hacía explotar de deseo.

-Inuyasha….

Dijo ella cuando alcanzó el climax, ella también lo había deseado, fue difícil para ella terminar con la relación, pero nunca se había imaginado que él fuera a buscarla.

Estaban abrazados en la cama mirando algún punto de la habitación, de pronto Kagome abrió los ojos al sentir que el calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha la abandonaba, se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y lo vio buscando algo en el bolsillo de su saco.

Él se acercó a ella con una cajita de color rojo.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó emocionada, pues ya se imaginaba su contenido

-Si lo abres lo sabrás –esbozó una sonrisa y le entregó la cajita y besó una sien de su cabeza

Kagome la abrió y se llevó una mano al corazón, era un anillo de compromiso con un diamante en color azul.

-Es…

Inuyasha le quitó la cajita y sacó el anillo solo para ponérselo en un dedo de su mano izquierda, el único dedo donde iba la alianza de matrimonio.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo y compartir toda tu vida con éste hombre que te ama tanto?

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de Kagome, había pensado que nunca se lo iba a proponer que su unión sería imposible al igual que su amor, pero sin embargo todos esos pensamientos estaban quedando atrás, los secretos habían salido a la luz y ya no existía algún impedimento para que ellos dos disfrutaran de su amor.

-Si – ella asintió – Acepto

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó él

-Si –Kagome asintió de nuevo - ¿Y tú estás seguro? Mira es saco de alacranes que te vas a echar en la espalda

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risa y la abrazó.

-Puedo cargar con ese pequeño saco de alacranes en la espalda

La volvió a besar y ambos terminaron haciendo el amor una vez más.

Años después…

Después de que Kagome había terminado su gira por toda Europa, siguió con los preparativos de su boda, tanto ella como Kikyo habían elegido las fechas y solo tenía un mes de diferencia. La amistad no se había perdido, lo que sí hizo fue ofrecerle una disculpa a Koga por lo que había pasado entre Inuyasha y ella, él simplemente le dijo que no tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa pues él había hecho lo mismo.

Kagome e Inuyasha habían decidió irse a vivir juntos al departamento que ellos habían comprado para cuando tenían esas citas clandestinas, ahora se había convertido en el nido de amor, ella lo había aclimatado para hacerlo un verdadero hogar.

En el tiempo que tuvo para organizar su boda no solo diseñó su propio vestido sino el de Kikyo también.

Y ahora, estaban los cuatro festejado que Koga y Kikyo iban a ser padres por segunda vez.

-Solo espero que no se tarden en tener un hijo – comentó Koga

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y abrazó a Kagome por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él.

-No te preocupes por eso Koga – él le guiñó un ojo – Estoy seguro que más pronto de lo que te imaginas te daremos la notica, pero por ahora solo queremos seguir disfrutando de nosotros dos ¿No es así Kagome?

-Así es – Kagome asintió – Aunque me temó amor – Kagome giró sobre sus talones para ver a su esposo – Me temo que no va ser así

Inuyasha frunció el cejo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya no vamos hacer solo tú y yo, vamos hacer tú, yo y …- se llevó la mano de Inuyasha hacia su vientre – el bebé

-¿Estas…estamos…

-Si – Kagome asintió – Vamos a tener un hijo

Y en lugar de que se pusiera feliz, que la tomara entre sus brazos y la besara sucedió algo extraño, Inuyasha se apartó de ella y terminó en el suelo desmayado.

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome pendiéndose de rodillas e intento hacer reaccionar a su esposo

Kagome iba a ir por un algodón con alcohol, pero Koga se adelantó derramando su vaso de Whisky en la cara de Inuyasha, éste se despertó y miró a su esposa.

-Soñé que me daban la noticia que iba hacer padre

-No fue sueño – dijo Kagome – Fue verdad

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa y la besó sin importarle que Kikyo y Koga los estuvieran viendo.

-Te amo, los amo

-Nosotros también te amamos

-Hay Inuyasha, deberías ser más valiente con ese tipo de noticas – comentó Koga

-Mira quién habla de ser valiente – intervino Kikyo

No digas nada Kikyo – ordenó Koga

-¿No quieres que se enteren que cuando supiste que ibas a ser padre te la pasaste vomitando en el baño?

Todos voltearon a ver a Koga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la venita de la cien a punto de reventar.

-Te dije que no dijeras nada

Una hora después de que Koga y Kikyo se habían ido, Inuyasha estaba acotado en la cama contemplando como su esposa se peinaba el cabello, se levantó y le quitó el cepillo y lo dejó en el tocador.

Comenzó a darle masaje en la espalda y luego acarició todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre, ahí donde el hijo de ambos crecía.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa al ver cada uno de sus movimientos pues era como ver a un niño feliz cuando recibe un juguete nuevo.

-Aquí – dijo posando su mano sobre el vientre de Kagome y después alzó la mirada para verla –Esta él

-O ella

Él asintió – Si o ella – le acarició con su mano una mejilla –Siempre dije que serías la mujer de mi vida. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado en este tiempo, gracias por estar a mi lado y formar parte de mi

La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó directo a la cama donde le hizo el amor, esta vez con dulzura, todo estaba bien, todo era felicidad en sus vidas y no necesitaba más, pues dentro de varios meses serían padres.

Cada quien estaba con su cada cual, los labios habían dejado ser compartidos para reposar en los labios del amor verdadero.

Fin

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno como dije en un principio esta historia iba a ser cortita y lo cumplí, lamento una vez más la demora pero las razones ustedes ya las saben.**_

_**Si a alguien lo le gustó el final, está en todo su derecho de reclamarme y decirme "Oye Perla le faltó algo" porque para mí ver, siento que si le faltó algo no es como los muchos finales que he hecho.**_

_**Bueno, espero que si les haya gustado el final y nos vemos.**_

_**Una vez más gracias por todo ese apoyo que siempre me han brindado, gracias por abrirme las puertas de su pagina de internet y darle clic a cada link de la mis historias.**_

_**Se despide con un gran beso y abrazo**_

_**Su amiga**_

_**P e r l a**_


End file.
